Changing faith
by ilanime
Summary: Arthur Kirkland meets a mysterious creature as a child. But when that irritating American comes at the school things start to happen. And memories come back. What is it about him? Rated M for violence that is going to happen.
1. sky blue eyes

**Ok, so this is my very first fanfic here at :D And I know it's not the best, and that there are _a lot_ of grammar and spelling mistakes. But my first language is not English. So I hope you can deal with it :) Other than that, I hope you like it~**

If you could had to chose between your belief, or what others thought about you, what would you chose? That was the very same problem a teenager with the name Arthur Kirkland had. You see a couple of years ago, or many years ago actually the blond haired brit had seen something outside his window. Something that would change his life forever.

It was just a normal day when he was 7. It was his first day in school and he felt nervous. And when he came home he was so exhausted he just went up to bed right away. The little blond boy went to his little room and looked into one of his many books. With a small bed next to him, and the desk right by the window he sat and read. It wasn't much, but he was happy. Arthur didn't waste his time like other children and did what they would do. He studied and read, and got as much facts as he could just for the fun of it. But that night, would turn out to be something so out of the normal no one would have guessed it.

As he sat and read he had the window open since it was still pretty warm outside. But a noise made him turn his attention outside. And what he saw there stunned him. There was a wolf, with honey blond hair. Now Arthur knew that there wasn't supposed to be any wolves down there, they lived up in the mountains. And this was no ordinary wolf, this one was larger. And that was_ a lot_ larger than a normal wolf. It was even a bit taller than him! Arthur just sat there with wide emerald eyes looking at the wolf. It looked skinny, like it was hungry and his eyes almost looked like they were begging for food.

And the small innocent part of Arthur felt so sorry for it. And when he ran down to the kitchen he was happy to see that his parents weren't at home. So he took a few things out. Like milk, ham and bread. (he didn't know what wolves ate, but this would have to do) And then took on his small shoes and walked out. And surprisingly the wolf was still there, but now it was laying down with it's ears down. Like it was saying that it didn't mean any harm. And with a careful yet shaky hand Arthur reached out the food and drink he had. It was like a light in the wolf came on, and it almost looked like it was smiling as it stood up and happily took the food away from Arthur. That was when he saw the sky blue eyes, that could almost remind of human eyes. Arthur turned around for a second to get to the wooden door. But as soon as he looked back to say something, the wolf was gone. And the only thing left there was a single white flower. And that was the only memory he really had.

Arthur was ripped out of his dream as the alarm clock went on. And with a groan he reached over and turned it off. Took on his school uniform that was just a white sweater with the school's symbol on it. And then the blue pants, and the green tie around his neck that almost matched his emerald green eyes. He didn't even try to comb his hair since it never really worked, it would always look messy no matter what. And with that he took his satchel, and an apple and walked to school. A normal day, like every day, for the rest of his life. How he hated that fact. That he wasn't going to be a part of something important, or see something extraordinary, he would live the same life as hundreds of people before him. He hated his life for that reason.

The road to the school was a bit long, and since his parents didn't want him to take the bus or any other type of in their mind 'fake' way to get there. He was forced to walk for half an hour, no matter what. Luckily the weather gods seemed to have granted him a wish of a good first school day. The first day of his last year in high school. You see, Arthur was a senior student there now, something he was happy for. Just one more year and he would be done with all the noisy, childish students there. He could go to a much more serious school.

The school wasn't much to brag about. Sure it was big, but that was it. It didn't have anything modern about it like the other schools. It looked more like an old office building rather than a school. Luckily Arthur's class was at one of the lower levels. And he pitied those who were on the highest since there weren't any elevators around in the building. Something that he thought was really not suited for a school since that meant no child with disabilities could go to that school, they also didn't have any ramps, just stairs. But as he sat down with _his _desk someone walked over to him. One of his classmates, a rather loud dane with a pretty annoying attitude. Why was he there? Well, Arthur could already bet it was something big, that was the only reason why he would talk to someone like Arthur.

Hey, did you hear 'bout the new kid? The dane asked with big eyes. Like he was hoping he was the first to ask about that

No, I haven't. Arthur answered truthfully. But he didn't sound curious or excited at all. And he wasn't, why should he care about that? It wasn't like it would be the first time a new student would come to a new school. It was normal.

Well he's already pretty popular. He's a year younger than us, but I've heard he's pretty tall.

mh..

It looked like Mathias finally got his message that he wasn't interested. And with a small sigh the dane walked away from Arthur, and he was left alone again. It wasn't that he wasn't good looking that was the reason that he didn't have any friends. There were many reasons to that. Like the fact that he was so stuck up (at least other people said that) And he didn't like to watch scary movies, see football games or go to parties. He would much rather just stay at home and read. But there was this other thing, a thing that made him be alienated for probably the rest of his life. In middle school he finally talked about the wolf. And how he believed in things like fairies, werewolves and vampires. Everyone laughed at him for that. And ever since that no one wanted to talk to him, including his parents. They became even more quiet than before after they heard that.

The first class was boring, mostly because he knew all the answers. It was what one would expect from someone like Arthur. He was _always_ one step ahead of his class in studies. The only thing that dragged him down was PE. Because even though he was skinny and well-trained. He still struggled with things where pure strength was needed. This always got to him. And even though he didn't show it. If he was god half of the class would be dead by the way they behaved. So childish and not serious what so ever. They didn't even try to get good grades!

But as Arthur walked out of the class with a frustrated sigh he bumped into something, or someone. He wasn't sure when he fell to the ground because honestly it felt like he hit a wall or something.

Bloody hell. Ever heard of looking where you're going?

But the his breath stopped as he looked up and looked up and saw a man with honey blond hair, and a pair of sky blue eyes looking down at him.

**I know the 'wolf' here is just so twilight-ish. But I have to admit that I like them. Because the werewolves there aren't huge beasts that everyone is scared of. And they aren't killing machines! I hope you liked it. And if you have a plot or something that you want to happen you can write it to me and I'll consider it :)**


	2. Chapter 2 an old friend returns

**I did run a bit out of ideas. But I think this is pretty good, and I've tried to explain a lot on how things look. Like how the weather was and all that. But I can't create a perfect story, I'm just a human :) This is about Arthur and his 'old friend' and how Alfred suddenly does something unexpected. And what a pain he can be . **

Arthur felt himself get empty for words as he looked into those eyes. And it almost looked like he had seen a ghost by how he was looking at the man. Those eyes, that colour, brought back so many memories for him. And he wasn't sure if they were good or bad.

"hey dude are you ok?"

The man asked a bit out of the blue for Arthur, and then held a tan hand out to him. But Arthur just took it away and got up on his own. There was no way he would get help for anything as simple as that.

"I'm fine. Just see where you're going."

He said with a small huff and quickly stomped away from the man. It was probably the new student that Mathias talked about. Because Arthur knew _everyone_ in the entire school. And he had never seen that honey blond hair with that cowlick on the top. Those sky blue eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. Wait, why was he still thinking about him?! Frustrated Arthur walked to his next class. That so unfortunately for him happened to be PE. They were training on their strength, which meant they would do push ups, and sit ups the entire time! But when he did those things he got the strangest feeling, like someone was watching him. And it wasn't the coach or the other students, he just felt it came from the windows in the upper levels. But he shook that feeling of as being pure imagination. Little did he know about the American eyeing with him with his sky blue eyes from the window in his class. After that class Arthur thought he barely had the ability to move. And he just took on some clothes and didn't shower even though he was drowning in his own sweat. Making blond locks of hair get stuck to his chin and forehead. He also changed quickly because he just couldn't stand the others make fun of his apparently 'feminine curves'. He had muscles! Sure, he wasn't as muscular as many others. But he certainly wasn't feminine!

But as he walked in the halls on his way to lunch he heard a humming sound behind him. And as the brit turned around he was met by the Americans blue eyes. Why was he down there?! Shouldn't he be in the cafeteria or something? Using his abilities to ignore people he tried to block out the other. But he felt the other stare at him. And not just a regular stare. It was creepy, like he knew something about Arthur that no one else did. It freaked him out. So he turned on his heals and turned around. Now facing the other with a irritated look on his face as the bushy big brows furrowed together.

"Why are you following me?"

He asked a bit out of the blue. But it was a good question. The other's classroom wasn't even close to the locker rooms! So he shouldn't be there unless he had PE. Something Arthur knew he hadn't. But to Arthur's surprise the man just laughed a warm laugh. It felt like everything got warmer as soon as he did that. But it still bothered him

"Because I like ya. And we're going to be friends!"

Why was he saying those things? He didn't even know Arthur! With a small sigh Arthur just turned around and walked to the cafeteria where he got food and sat down by one of the empty tables for him. As he glanced up he could see the blond hair that stood out from the crowd. Mathias didn't lie. That Alfred guy was pretty popular. Surrounded by a crowd of people just wanting to talk to him. Arthur let a small sigh pass his lips as he continued to eat in peace. Like he did every day. Not that he was bothered by it, it was quiet and peaceful so he could eat and think about what he wanted. But as a slam came in front of him he almost choked on the piece of sandwich in his mouth. And he was finally able to breathe fairly normally he could see the reason. It was Alfred! But what was he doing there? And not with the other crowd that looked as stunned as Arthur was.

"Go away."

Arthur growled down in his food. Even though he felt a bit flattered that the other chose to sit with him, and not the others. There was no way he would show that! After all it could just be a prank they wanted to do. And see how his reaction was. The American just gave a cheerful shake on his head to show he was going to stay. And Arthur wasn't going to move. So it looked like the two of them had to sit together. Luckily Alfred didn't try to start a conversation, much to Arthur's relief.

The rest of the day was one of the most tiring days he could remember. Not only was he physically exhausted, but mentally as well after all the talking Alfred had done after the lunch. Why was he talking like the two of them were best friends?! It made Arthur furious to think that he might have to spend the rest of his school year with Alfred hanging behind him like a bloody puppy. And the long road home in the rain didn't help a lot. (it looked like the gods really did hate him after all).

And when he walked in the door dripping wet to the bone he let out a growl since his parents weren't at home. It wasn't a room that didn't have a bible, or a statue of something in the Christian belief. That was the reason why his parents spoke so little to him. They meant that if he really did see a huge wolf back then that it was a demon. And since he fed the demon he had sinned. After he said that he had to stay three days down in the basement alone, with almost no food. His parents would be upstairs and beg 'God' for forgiveness, and they forced him to do the same. Arthur just threw his school bag away as he went to the bathroom and got a good and warm shower. He felt relaxed as soon as he felt the warm water give the feeling back in his arms and legs.

He walked out a lot happier than when he walked in, and just took on a pair of sweatpants seeing as he was alone at home. But as soon as he walked out of the door a chill went down his spine. It was all cleaned. His school bag was placed on his bed as he ran up, and his window was now open. That window used to stand open 24/7 in any weather as a small hope that the wolf would come back. But after a couple of years he was forced with the harsh truth and for the first time closed it. That was now open, like whoever had been there wanted to say something. But what? A bit nervous he closed the window, locked all the doors and set the alarm on as he walked up to his room. Now no one could come in without him noticing. That night he sat up and studied like he always would, so he would be ahead of his classmates. But it wasn't boring, in fact it was really fascinating. But that same feeling of being watched came back to him, and when he looked up and prepared to see a bird he let out a loud gasp. And his emerald eyes went wide as he fell down from the chair he was on. There, right outside his window was a huge wolf! Strawberry blond hair, sky blue eyes. But this one wasn't like the other. This one was _huge_! The size of a bus if he had to compare it to that! But it didn't look like it wanted to harm Arthur. In fact, it looked really friendly.

He thought he lost that childish heart of his a long time ago. But apparently not. Because as he did so many years before he ran down. Got some raw meat and milk and ran out in his now bigger shoes.

The wolf was laying down again, but his tail was swaying back and forth like he had _expected _Arthur to come out. With a warm, and extremely rare smile he sat the milk and food down. Most dogs like to be alone when they eat, or at least have some distance from a human. But this one didn't. It started to eat as soon as the food was there. Even though it wasn't skinny it ate hungrily like a child would with sweets. And after just a few minutes it was all gone, something that would take a human maybe half an hour. Arthur sat himself down in the wet grass, and didn't mind the coldness outside. (even though it was a bit cold). It was the wolf he had been waiting for so many years. He was there! Before Arthur could even react, or say anything the wolf had suddenly gotten right with his face. And licked his cheek like a regular dog would do. The sent of meat and milk was still there, and it wasn't the very best to be honest. But he didn't care. The wolf acted like a dog, and Arthur was now sure that he wasn't insane! All those comments were all lies. He was the one that was right! And with that he started to pet the wolf's head with a warm and happy laugh. Until he heard the car drive up to the garage and his eyes widened. Oh no! He had to get in right now. Arthur gave the wolf a final, sad look before softly kissing it's head and ran inside. It looked like it had gotten the point, and walked away with it's ears laying down.

That night Arthur found it impossible to go to sleep. It was a strange feeling, a tingly sort of feeling. But it was comfortable. The wolf actually had the faint sent of cologne, even though it still smelled like wet dog. There was something familiar about that sent, but what? Well not that he thought about that so much. Because after a while he eventually fell into a deep sleep. But that couldn't last forever. One always has to wake up from a dream, most of the time.

And for Arthur that time was about 1 hour and 30 minutes after he fell asleep. And with a loud groan he almost slammed the alarm down and was barely able to get out of bed without his eyelids falling shut once again. This time it took _a lot _more time before he got to the school, and he was just able to get in his classroom as the bell signalized that they had to find their seats.

And his school day wasn't any more fun than yesterday. But luckily he didn't see Alfred there today, apparently he was sick or something. That was at least a good thing. But what wasn't was that ankle he sprained in PE. So he had to walk the entire way home, on an injured ankle. Woho. Arthur's face almost looked a few years older as he started on the long way home. But half way there something stopped him, or rather _someone_ stopped him. Because in the middle of the small road there was a man on a motorcycle. And that man would of course just happen to be Alfred! With a angry sigh the brit tried to ignore the American giving him a wide smirk. But as he tried to walk past him something pulled in his arm. And everything was a blur for a second. But once he got a hold of his surroundings again he found out that he was on Alfred's motorcycle

"You git! Let me down right now!" He hissed angrily and tried to get down, but Alfred would just force him on again

"with a foot like that? I don't think so" he said with an awkward smile as he started to quickly drive away again.

"Wait. How do _you_ have one of these? Are you even old enough?!" He thought one would have to be a bit older to get permission for driving such a enormous motorcycle. But Alfred didn't answer, he just gave the same smirk as he did before.

After ten agonizing minutes they were finally at Arthur's house. Alfred drove like a freaking maniac! First of all he didn't use a helmet, second of all he wasn't old enough, third he was way over speed limit! Arthur jumped off the motorcycle a bit dizzy due to the cold air and how fast they went. All of a sudden something pulled him up, and he saw that Alfred carried him! Even though he protested, squirmed even hit the American he didn't let go. That was when he noticed it. That sent he smelled yesterday. But, why did Alfred smell like that? Was he the owner of the wolf? No, surely such a magnificent beast couldn't be owned by anything, or anyone. Once Alfred was with the front door he carefully placed Arthur down, like he was made of glass or something. And that was when he held a small envelope out for him.

"I'm having a party. I decided to invite everyone I knew the name of. So I'll hope you be there, _Arthur_".

And with that. Alfred was once again gone from sight quicker than anyone could say 'goodbye'. But Arthur didn't notice that. He just stared down at the envelope with wide eyes. There was two things he didn't really do that a lot of teenagers did. 1, smoke. 2, go to parties. This would b his first time actually. Or at least, to a teenage party. He continued to stare at the invitation. And ignored tha pain from his ankle, and the ugly looks his parents gave him.

**Omg! I'm working as fast as I can you guys. So I know that a lot of it is really crappy. But I'm so happy I've gotten a few followers already! You guys are the best!~ Also I don't own Hetalia (of course not) And if you think anything in this story is offensive. It can be about anything, the way I write, the religion and how I show it. But _if_ I offend you I'm really sorry. I'm just trying to make a good story. I'll try and be fast with the next chapter as well :) But I can't promise anything!**


	3. liars always get caught

After Alfred had left, and Arthur looked at the piece of paper he took out of his envelope it was still a bit unbelievable for him. Someone actually invited him to a party. And not just anyone, Alfred. Even tough he hated the man, Alfred was still popular. And it had never happened that a popular invited Arthur to something like that before! It was like seeing the stars when the sun was up. It didn't happen, and wasn't supposed to happen either.

But Arthur was quickly drawn back to the harsh reality as he felt something thug in the collar of his uniform. Pulling him inside and slammed the door shut. There stood a pair of angry parents. The female, Alice that had her blond hair tied up in an elegant ponytail on the back of her head. With a beautiful green dress on her that ended with her knees. Casual enough to be worn any day, but still perfect for an 'adult' party as they liked to call it. (That was just when there wasn't any alcohol around, loud music or during the night. It would be like a very fancy picnic). The man had brown hair, was tall and muscular, unlike Arthur. He had a strict look on his face with a few wrinkles. He was too, just like Arthur used to be dressed, wore a nice suit that looked very professional. But none of them looked very happy. It made Arthur instinctively look down at the floor and lower his head.

"And who was that?" His mother was the first to break the silence. And her beautiful red lipstick and lips were a thin line as she tried to keep calm.

"A friend" Arthur mumbled shyly.

Even though his mother had tried to keep her calm, Arthur's father didn't try to do that. He flew in the roof as soon as he got the chance. And that made Arthur and Mrs. Kirkland jump a little bit.

"Well that doesn't matter. The point is you two drove on that...that thing! With no helmet or anything!"

It was clear that there were so many things his father could say to him, or shout. Like what that envelope was about, or why Alfred was maybe a bit to close. And why he was carried to the door.

"I don't trust that boy" his father almost hissed as he walked past Arthur who tried to look as upset and regretful as he could. But as his father walked by he felt a burning sensation to his cheek. And his hand traced up to the red cheek just to make sure it wasn't actually on fire. He felt a small tear form in his eyes as he walked up, still holding to his cheek. Mr. Kirkland had to have some kind of anger issues. Because whenever he got angry it would go out on Arthur. And his mother would just stand there and say nothing, not even give him a sad look. She just gave him the same angry look as his father. He hated it! Even though most people wouldn't consider that abuse or something like that. He had done worse, _a lot_ worse. Like the time when he told how he had seen the wolf. That was not to say one of the most traumatizing days he had ever experienced. But Arthur didn't show the envelope to his parents. Since they already thought his son was reckless, he could be that a bit more. And he really wanted to be there. With a sigh he changed in the bathroom, showing some barely visible white scars running down his back. This night he fell to sleep easily, and woke before anyone was awake.

It was strange, it felt like someone was watching him. And as he sat up he was stunned to notice that the side of his bed was warm, like someone had been sitting there for a while. It couldn't be Arthur's parents. Because he locked the door, with the only key he had. They didn't have once since he liked his privacy. Oh god, someone had been watching him sleep like that! Inches away from him like that! But who? Was it someone he knew? Disturbed by that thought he stood up and got dressed again. Since it was Saturday Arthur decided to go a bit around in the woods. It was always so calm there, like the entire time just stopped and he could be at peace. So Arthur snook down the stairs and made sure not to make a sound as he silently went out the door and locked it.

The weather wasn't great, but not that bad either. It was raining, but not that much. So Arthur took on a simple waterproof jacket and a pair of good shoes as he walked around in the woods. But after a while found out that it was a bad idea due to his still hurt foot. But the trees around him were so beautiful, they were in full bloom. But some of the leafs had started to get a faint yellow, orange or pink like tone on them. The grass around him was wet, yet a deep green he loved. There were few flowers around him, but those who were there were beautiful. Mostly white, blue or violet and yellow. Feeling a lot calmer by the silence in the forest he sat down on a rock, and didn't even care if he got wet. The birds were singing ever so faintly. But that just made it even more peaceful. The small wind brushed Arthur's hair and made the leafs come to life in a weird way. It was almost magical.

For hours Arthur could sit like that, and for hours he did. Until he heard a very loud, and _very_ threatening growl coming from behind him. And as he turned around expecting to see a dog he was stunned. There was a wolf again! Not the same as before, but about the same size! But this one had white fur, with deep blood red eyes on it. But unlike the other this one didn't sound and act as tame. Because in a flash it ran towards Arthur. Making him yelp loudly and tried to get away. But the wolf pushed him over the edge. A heavy paw rested in Arthur's chest and pushed him down to the muddy ground. As he looked up at the huge canines the wolf flashed he was mortified. Arthur let out a loud scream, as loud as he could until his voice went hoarse. What if no one heard him? What if he ended up being wolf food?! Tears started to form in the corner of his eyes as the wolf moved closer. Arthur closed his eyes and awaited a certain death by now. But he didn't feel any pain. Was he dead? But someone yelped.

Or, something.

As fast as it came there. The weight on Arthur's chest was gone and he could finally breathe normally. But he was sure that he had broken a rib or two, maybe three. It took a while before his brain was able to register what was going on. And that was one thing no one would have ever expected. It sounded like a fight between two dogs, only louder and more violent. And now he saw the reason to that. There was a mixture of blond and white fur on the scene in front of him. But it was moving so fast he couldn't see what was what. But it didn't take long before he understood. The white one was the one that had tried to hurt him, the blond one was the one from before! It didn't take many minutes for the fight was over. And none of them was done, but both of them backed away. The white one sneered threatening to Arthur before turning around and ran away quicker than anything Arthur had ever seen. That was when he noticed it. The wolf was covered in wounds. Some on his face, others on his arms and back. It looked painful for him. And Arthur felt guilty that he had caused such a magnificent creature pain.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Even though it wasn't very likely that the other would know what he meant. It was a wolf after all. Maybe a mutated wolf? Something they created in a laboratory or something.

The wolf nodded it's huge head and sky blue eyes looked right at Arthur. Like it actually understood him! Arthur felt his heart flutter as he took another step towards the wolf, and then another one. Until he was finally right with it and patted it's head again. The fur was as soft as the feathers in a pillow, if not more. It was almost as if this creature wasn't so much in the woods. But it had to be. There was no way such a huge beast would be able to walk out on the road without no one noticing it. Now Arthur could hear howling coming from far away. And the wolf started to howl along with them. It sounded even more majestic than any other wolf he had heard. And just as quickly as the other wolf was gone, this one ran away as well. In another direction of course.

After that Arthur slowly limped back to his house. Only to be happy to find out his parents were once again gone. Probably in church on something like that. His mother sang in the choir, and his father was a priest. So of course they were in church. Arthur sat and watched one of his favourite shows that weren't a documentary. It was Dr. Who. In his own little world Arthur took up his small phone that vibrated as someone sent called him. A rare thing. That was why he always had it on silence mode. Since all he ever did with it was...nothing really. He took the phone to his ear and listened to the voice. Maybe they just got the wrong number?

"Hello Arthur speaking" he said in a polite and calm tone. Even though he was curious. But the voice that was talking sounded tired, and hurt.

"Oh..Arthur hi it's me. Alfred" he started of with a nervous chuckle. "Sorry dude I can't have the party today. I'm not really in the mood and I have another reason. See ya around"

And with that he hung up the phone. How rude! Just to cancel a party like that, and then don't even bother to say the reason why was rude! With a frown Arthur sighed sadly. And he was really looking forward to that party. Oh well, maybe it was just a prank after all. No, he had to know. He had to know the reason to why Alfred cancelled like that! So without thinking to much over it Arthur ran out. (but first he did a bit more research as to where Alfred lived) And walked where he was supposed to. Alfred's house was big, an hour away from Arthur's. And a long way into the forest. It looked more like a enormous cottage rather than a house, or mansion. He wasn't sure. The angry, and cold Brit walked up to the wooden door. And knocked on it harshly. Maybe no one was home? After all there wasn't any cars in the drive way. As soon as the door opened and he saw the blond hair he started.

"I need a valid reason! You can't just canc-" That was where he stopped. Because now his eyes had fixed on the many wounds Alfred had in his face, and on his arms. Alfred looked just as shocked as Arthur was. But that had to be on _why_ he was there. And not how he got the wounds.

"I'll explain" he said hastily.

"Please do" Was all Arthur could whisper almost breathless. It couldn't be, could it?


	4. If it's not you, then who?

**Omigosh! I'm so sorry I always forget to write these summary thingies. Well. If you want to know what happens here then this is it: You'll find out if Arthur find out. And what his reaction will be!~ I hope you like it. And thank you so much for all of you that favorite and follow this story~**

They both stared at each other with the same big eyes. Alfred with his sky blue ones, and Arthur with his emerald green. What was Alfred going to say? Because there was no way that would could be him, could it? Such a thing as werewolves doesn't exist. Maybe mutated wolfs, but not such a creature. They are simply something humans have come up with in their fantasies, right? But if Alfred should be that wolf, why did he disappear?

"Well...I...um" He said and avoided eye-contact with Arthur.

It was like he was trying to come up with an excuse. But deep down Arthur knew what the truth was. All the marks were in the right places. The wounds where the wolf got hurt. The blond hair and blue eyes were identical. Just thinking about what kind of beast had been in front of him. Lurking behind his back in school, it terrified him to be honest. And before Alfred could even have the chance to answer Arthur started to run away in a panic. Not sure on where he went. But away from him! Away from that...that monster!

The rain was now poring down from the nearly black sky. Making it hard to see where he was going. But he knew he was far away from the road by now. He was in the woods, with the hope of finding the village soon. What happened if he stayed there? Would Alfred hunt him down and kill him? It was al so surreal. This had to be a dream, a really bad dream for Alfred to come up in it. Arthur ran as fast as he could and tried to block out the cold the best he could. But for each step it got harder, for each minute it grew darker. And Arthur soon found himself lost in the huge woods, freezing as he sat down with a huge rock that barley covered him. Arthur curled up by the rock and closed his eyes in hopes of falling asleep. So he could look for his way home in the morning. But it was impossible.

The storm was picking up, thunder was roaming all over the sky and the lighting lit it up even brighter during the day. The sound was so loud it was hurting his eyes. And he shivered as he tried to keep all of this out. The rain, wind, thunder and lighting, his injured foot that felt like it was about to be ripped off. But how could he? How can anyone block out that kind of a pain, and things around him? Eventually the small Brit fell asleep to the rock, already feeling his forehead get warmer as the most likely cold got on him.

Without him knowing, a huge blond wolf stepped out of the shadows of the trees and looked at the man with a pitiful sight. His huge paws slowly walked on the grass so he wouldn't make a sound. And when he was close enough he saw how much Arthur was shivering, even in his sleep. But he couldn't move him. Arthur would wake up from the pain in his foot or something else. He had to stay there, and if Arthur stayed there. So would the huge wolf. Slowly the wolf curled around the other. And blocked all wind or rain for falling on him. At least his fur should be able to keep him a little bit warm.

Arthur woke up, expecting to be freezing. But he wasn't, he was actually warm and quite comfortable in the way he slept. Something smelled funny, like a wet dog or something. And as the now dull emerald eyes fluttered open he saw the reason to this. At first it looked like an ocean of blond mass. Like he _was_ in the sun. But as the logical mind of him kicked in he knew what it was. And with a gasp he tried to pull away from the huge wolf. But groaned and held the back of his head as he hit the huge rock behind him. Two sky blue eyes were looking at him in a reassuring way. But Arthur didn't look any more calm by that look.

"Go away!" He hissed and tried to pull him away. But there was no way he could push something as enormous and heavy The wolf, or Alfred still didn't react. And just looked at Arthur with the same eyes as before. He stayed like that for a while, just looking at Arthur and make sure he was warm and ok.

"_How's your foot?"_ a soft voice came inside Arthur's head.

Was that Alfred? Could he talk like that?! It seemed impossible for someone who thought that it was just a wolf. It seemed impossible that a human could turn into a huge wolf, and then still talk. It was just...impossible.

"It's fine" Arthur mumbled.

And when Alfred finally moved away and stood up Arthur tried to do the same thing as well. And instantly fell to the ground as a sharp pain filled his entire foot and up his left side. He shouldn't have strained himself like that. He shouldn't have run for such a long distance without stopping. How stupid of him, not to think over that. He sighed and tried yet again to stand. But the pain was severe, and it would be hell to walk the entire way home like that. Maybe he should just stay out and hope that someone saw him? He ran a hand through his wet blond hair, and for a second it felt like he was flying. He could even see the sky over him. But that was when he knew that Alfred had grabbed a hold of the collar on his sweater and tossed him on his back. Arthur couldn't do much more than to give a small nod as a thank you. Because now he didn't have to walk all the way.

Even when Alfred was walking he was faster than anything that was known to man. Arthur knew that much. Alfred walked carefully in the woods so Arthur wouldn't fall off. And sometimes stopped and took his head up to see if he could get the sent on where his house were. Arthur knew it was stupid no to say it, but he was grateful that Alfred was carrying him. And took the risk to walk up to the front door in his human form. There would be so many questions for him once Arthur had the chance. But not right now, that would be really rude.

They arrived at his house in the afternoon. The sun was barely coming through the clouds. When Alfred was right in front of the door he bowed down so Arthur could easily just walk off. Or, easier than it would be to jump with his foot. Once he was with the door he glanced back at the big blue eyes looking at him curiously. What did he want?

"T..Thank you. I guess" Arthur mumbled shyly and opened the door. Luckily his parents was probably still sleeping. And waking them up with be like waking up a rock, it was impossible.

But just as he was about to take one step into the comforting warmth he was stopped by something barely holding his sleeve. And he sighed as he once again saw the blue eyes looking at him with a begging look.

"What is it now?" Did he want him to stay out for a while? Well that wasn't happening. Maybe he wanted something in return? Well...as long as it didn't push the line it was ok.

"_can I come in?_" The voice sounded weak somehow. Like he was tired or something.

Arthur looked stunned as he heard that. But how could he deny Alfred looking at him like that? And it was the least he could do after Alfred helped him like that. And did so his cold didn't get worse. He would sneak Alfred inside before his parents could notice. But when he turned around to let Alfred in he was gone. And he could hear whimpers and small screams come from the bushes, as well as something that sounded like bones cracking. And not the type when you just crack you finger, this was really horrible to listen to. The sound eventually faded out and he could see a hand stick out from the bushes.

"I need some clothes. Unless you want me to get out butt naked" The voice was clear, but it still had that sound of hurt and like it was breaking down.

"Sure" It took a while before he actually answered. But he ran in and just took his bathrobe since nothing else would fit him due to their size difference. He threw the white bathrobe over to the bush. And Alfred came out not soon after. Now he had to admit the sight of him was quite amusing. There was Alfred, quite muscular. But his hair was a mess. Not that it could compare to the sight seeing him in that white bathrobe that just barely got over his knees. It made him look much more...feminine-ish. As Arthur let out a small and rare chuckle Alfred got a grumpy look on his face and walked over to the door.

"You couldn't get me some better clothes?" He asked with a small huff as he walked into the warmth in the house.

Arthur followed after him, but ended up having to lead the way to eager American to his own room just in case his parents decided to wake up. Alfred looked around in the room curiously. Sniffing at his surrounding and looking at some of the items like he had never seen it before. Arthur however sat down in the bed and cuddled into the blankets since the cold made him...well..cold and warm at the same time. Alfred sat down with his desk. Although for a second his look made it appear as if he wanted to come closer to Arthur. But there was no way that was going to happen.

"I was wondering" Arthur started out of the blue. "Why are you here? And why did you help me like that?"

Alfred looked a bit ashamed. Like there was something he didn't want to say. But he cleared his voice and said it anyway. "Well. I saw you as a kid. I'm not sure if you remember. But you were the only one that wasn't afraid of me. Even now, so many years later you weren't afraid when you saw me. Not even when I was so big..you didn't look disgusted. I'm mostly in my wolf-form and we moved further north a few years ago. But well I guess I missed you and wanted to properly talk to you. So I started at school" When he was done he avoided to look at Arthur and he could have sworn that he could see a faint pink colour on his cheeks.

But then, something that Arthur had been wondering about made him a bit worried. "But then why, were you in my room?" He remembered it well. That when he came out of the shower his room was cleaned, as well as other things.

It looked like Alfred was confused. Because all of a sudden a deep frown formed on his face, like he just realized something. And his eyes then widened as he looked at Arthur. With a look that sent chills down his spine. "I've never been to your room before. But..it smells like someone, or rather _something_ was here not to long ago. Maybe under a day or something like that"

That was the answer Arthur really didn't want to hear. "But. Then who?" Or rather. What, why and when? What could have been at his room, who or whatever it was Arthur was sure they weren't there just to clean. They were at his house yesterday as well. But nothing seemed or felt different. What did they want?! And who could do something like that?!

The two of them both looked at each other. Sharing the questions and horrors. If it wasn't Alfred, then who, or what?

**Dun dun DUUUUNN. Who do you think it is? Wanna find out? Then you're going to have to wait for the next chapter. But as usual my chapters aren't so long. So you don't have to wait for too long...hopefully xD**


End file.
